Peristaltic pumps are used in many industries. Generally, in a peristaltic pump liquid to be pumped passes through a hose which is compressed by a roller arranged to run along a length of the hose. The roller closes the hose and isolates liquid in the hose downstream of a point of compression from liquid upstream in the hose. By moving the roller along the hose, the liquid downstream in the hose is driven further downstream, and so is pumped by the roller. Medical industries generally use peristaltic pumps for pumping of body fluids or fluids to be received by a patient.
A typical peristaltic pump uses a roller to compress a curve in the hose, which results in a high rate of change in a shape of the hose. The high rate of change in the shape of the hose causes a high shear load and drag in the typical peristaltic pump, and a non-optimal handling of a material being pumped (e.g., blood). The high rate of change in the shape of the hose causes a limited angle of operation (e.g., generally less than 180 degrees), and extra motor size and power to manage torque pulsations required to repeatedly engage and disengage the roller.